


Prompt: Polyjuice

by blackwingsblackwords



Series: Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwingsblackwords/pseuds/blackwingsblackwords
Summary: In which there is (supposed to be) roleplaying.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952266
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Prompt: Polyjuice

" _No!!_ " Harry screamed, falling backwards from the sofa and landed on the floor with a loud _thud,_ eyes still glued to the horrifying sight in front of him.

Draco (and it had to be Draco, his boyfriend of five years, whom Harry loved very much, who texted Harry that morning that he had a surprise waiting for him at home and made him giddy all day) looked bewildered, which is very disconcerting to see on the face he is currently wearing. Then he pursed his lips and crossed his arms, a much more familiar glower on his face.

"Potter, roleplaying Hogwarts school days was _your_ idea."

"I didn't mean you Polyjuicing into _Snape_!" Harry was still screaming, which he would insist was still the correct reaction to what Draco had done.

"But..." Draco had started to look uncertain. "There was so much tension between you in school - "

"That's because we hated each other!"

" _We_ hated each other!"

"That's different!" Harry spluttered. "We were the same age, it was a childhood rivalry. Snape actively hated me because he hated my dad!" Another thought occurred, "and he fancied my mom," which made the current situation just _that_ much better.

They both shuddered. Draco was staring at him, wide-eyed, and then he doubled over, laughing.

"You spent every night in his room in Fifth year!"

"He was teaching me Occlumency!"

"You told him to call you _Sir_!"

"That was supposed to be _sassy_! I was very proud of that one too," now Harry was pouting, "and you just ruined it."

Draco was still chuckling, but he cooed at Harry like he did every time he thought Harry was being adorable. He leaned over like he was about to hug Harry, but Harry quickly shoved him off.

"Nope, no, you're not coming anywhere near me looking like that. Go sit in the bedroom till the Polyjuice wears off, then you can touch me."

Draco huffed, but obediently got up and walked out of the room. Harry hollered after him:

"And take that lingerie off!" That's going to be in his nightmares for _weeks_.


End file.
